<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Again by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260200">Never Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive'>wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a youtuber. Jason is his accomplice. Nico is long-suffering.</p><p>They play truth or dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace &amp; Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo &amp; Jason Grace &amp; Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Key:</p><p>
  <em> Percy </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jason</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nico</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy was sitting crossed legged on his bed as always, his jet black hair disheveled and his bed unmade.</p><p>
  <em> [Waves like a dork at the camera] Hey guys! It's SeaweedBrain123 here and I'm back with another video for your entertainment. Today I will be doing either the most stupid or most embarrassing thing I could ever do. Either way, I'm going to regret this. In this video I will be joined by- </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Pokes head into view]</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Get outta my shot, Sparky! </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">You were gonna introduce me anyway!</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, but you ruined the fun now get out! </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Fine</span>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> Anyway, in today's video I will be joined by BlondieTheSuperman- </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Pokes head into view again] Hi! [Sits on bed next to Percy]</span>
</p><p>
  <em> -and Death Boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[From off screen] You said I was just watching!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, I lied. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I refuse to be in this video.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Fine, then I won't edit this part out and you will have to face the wrath of angry fangirls on social media. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ooh I'm so scared.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> You should be. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Groans]</b>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> So as I was saying, Death Boy will be joining us in this video. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Glares at Percy from next to him on the bed] I hate you.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, love you, too. So I bet you're all wondering what we're doing and why you clicked on this video. Well, we [gestures to the three of them] will be playing Truth or Dare. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Throws hands in the air] Why didn't you tell us this?</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I knew I should have said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Guys, guys! This was highly requested! Like I said, I will regret this later. So, the rules for this game are after three dares you have to pick truth or after three truths you have to pick dare. Got it? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>[Grumbles agreements]</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay I'll go first. Random order. Jason, </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Groans and looks at the ceiling] Why me?</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Because. Anyway, truth or dare? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Dare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> [Smirks] I dare you, to jump off the bed in a Superman position while singing “I Belive I Can Fly” </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Groans]</span>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <span class="u">[In Superman position jumps off bed from different camera angle than before] I believe I can- [Hits floor really hard with a loud ‘thud’] Ow! [Clutches chin] I swear, you're asking for it, Jackson.</span>
</p><p><b> <em>[Dying of laughter] </em> </b> <em> [Camera shaking violently] </em></p><p>
  <span class="u">You too Death Breath.</span>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so that didn't go too well. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Clutching jaw] Yeah, I'll say. [Glares at Percy]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Snorts]</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Okay my turn then. Jackson, I dare you to get in a bathtub filled with ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> That's just cruel. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">So is this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Ugh. Fine. </em>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> [In bathing suit gets in tub] Holy *#!$£^@ $#!€! That's cold! [Hurriedly gets out of tub] </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>[Laughing really hard]</b>
  </span>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> Never again. I am never playing this game again. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Welcome to the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Nico… </em>
</p><p>
  <b>NO! NO NO NO NO! NO WAY!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> You have to. I know you won't pick truth first, so I dare you… </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Glares]</b>
</p><p>
  <em> To paint your nails. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>ARE YOU SERIOUS?!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> As I'll ever be. [Smirks] </em>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> Okay Nico, I won't make you do something like pink or bright blue. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank God.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>So I borrowed this [takes out black nail polish] from Thalia.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>One: I hate you and two: she actually let you borrow something of hers?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, at first she said no, but then I said I was going to use it to make you suffer so she happily obliged. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Thalia, you better sleep with both eyes open tonight.</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Isn't the saying-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I know what it is. [Snags bottle from Percy and begins to paint]</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Dude, are you sure you've never done this before? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Honestly, it's like Piper’s nails except for the color.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Huffed] Is it my fault I have steady hands? Sue me.</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">You're also artistic. [Waggles eyebrows]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sure. Whatever you say.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> [Points camera at Jason] Mr. Grace, what do you have to say about this game so far? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Well Perseus, I think it's beyond stupid, except when it's you who is the victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> I take offense to that. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I take offense to being friends with you imbeciles.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey! </em>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> So we're back! Nico… </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Groans and hold up hands]</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Doesn't he look so adorable? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Snickers]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackson? Grace?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes Nico? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I wouldn't go to sleep tonight if I were you.</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Pushes Percy in front of him] Man shield!</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Traitor! </em>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <b>Okay Jason, truth or dare?</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Truth…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>When was the most embarrassing moment of your life and what happened? [Smirks]</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Blushes] Well, um, I, uh, tried to eat a stapler when I was two… [Turns redder]</span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[Laughs really hard]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Okay Percy, truth or dare?</span>
</p><p>
  <em> [Calms down from laughter] Truth...I'm scared. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Who was your first crush?</span>
</p><p>
  <em> A girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>What was her name? [Smiles evilly]</b>
</p><p>
  <em> One: it's Jason's turn, and two: you only get one question per truth. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Come on, Jackson!</span>
</p><p>
  <em> [Sticks out tongue childishly] Nico, truth or dare? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Uh… [Thinks] T-truth…?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> How tall are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Murmurs something inaudible]</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Spit it out, di Angelo!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Whispers Just loud enough to hear] 5’3”...</b>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> [Laughing]</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Dude, you're two inches shorter than Piper!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Mutters] You've never noticed that?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> We're both at least half a foot taller than you! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Mutters] Again, you never noticed?</b>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> [Still laughing]</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Gets off bed] [Leaves room] [Slams door]</b>
</p><p>[Video Cut]</p><p>
  <em> Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed that because I can assure you I didn't. Except when Jason did something stupid or embarrassing. That was hilarious. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I despise you and everything you stand for.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Best bros right here guys! Nico's truths and dares were… [sees Nico glaring] for the sake of my life I will now shut up. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Smart choice. Never thought I'd say that to someone with seaweed for brains.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I would take offense to that, but then I'd be a hypocrite. Plus, a friend gave me that nickname. [Smiles wistfully] </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Alright lover boy, let's get on with the outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Fine. So I will leave links to these guys’ channels in the description box below [makes weird pointing gesture] so go subscribe to them! So comment, like, subscribe and all that jazz if you want. Go nuts. For all I care you could comment “Your videos suck get a life” and I would just smile like an idiot. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Snorts] Like the idiot you are.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey! Well, anyway. I know my videos suck and I like being without a life as long as there's blue food in this world. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">[Shoves]</span>
</p><p>
  <em> Be sure to subscribe the to these dorks- </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I'm not a dork! If anything, Nico’s the dork.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Grumbles] Am not.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ANYWAY check them out and I'll see you all next week! BYEEE! [Smacks hand in front of camera lense] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Description Box:</p><p>Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this highly requested video, especially since I did not.</p><p>Jason's Channel: youtube.com/blondiethesuperman</p><p>Nico's Channel: youtube.com/deathbreath</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>